Joue, joue, joue
by ishime
Summary: One shot, fic centrée sur Itachi. Parce qu'il joue avec les autres, et pas seulement avec Sasuke.


**Titre :** Joue, joue, joue

**Auteur :** Ishime

**Sujet :** Naruto.

**Rating :** PG-13... C'est morbide, zarb' et déprimant.

**Genre :** Drama

**Disclaimer :** Kisame et Itachi ne sont pas à moi, sinon Kisame aurait un bien meilleur rôle dans le manga...  
Pour le fond sonore, je remercie monsieur Graeme Allwright, qui a écrit ou traduit - je sais plus - cette chanson.

**Résumé :** Itachi passé à la loupe déformante. Bien déformante, la loupe.

**Note :** J'aime bien Itachi, et je voulais écrire sur lui. J'aime bien Kisame, aussi.  
Ah, et cette fic date un peu (beaucoup)... Ce qui signifie que je l'ai écrite dans ma période song-fic. Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas.  
Et puis il y a des maladresses... Mais je pense que je la laisserai telle quelle, parce que malgré tout, je l'aime bien comme ça.  
Ah, et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, non les petits o qui se balladent ne servent à rien, enfin, juste à empêcher ffnet de me bousiller la mise en page...

o

o

o

o

Sans prêter attention aux hurlements d'agonie qui retentissaient dans la clairière au milieu de laquelle il se trouvait, Kisame observa d'un oeil blasé la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Comme d'habitude, Itachi s'amusait. La mort des autres restait un jeu pour lui, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Quoique ! L'homme-requin n'était pas sûr que le garçon au sharingan ait réellement conscience de la puérilité de son comportement.  
Toujours la même comédie macabre. Et il osait traiter Orochimaru de déséquilibré !   
Et voilà, il avait terminé. Toujours la même disposition.  
Un cercle, et au centre...  
Itachi, ses yeux de braise luisant d'un éclat lugubre.  
Itachi, qui souriait en rejetant négligemment le cadavre du dernier de leurs adversaires.  
Itachi, délibérément trop séduisant.  
Itachi, le sang faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, et le soyeux de ses mèches ébène.   
Itachi, qui sortait à présent de cette sordide parodie de ronde enfantine.  
Son petit jeu était terminé.

o

_**ooo**_

_**Tu joues, joues, joues, nuit et jour, jour et nuit,  
Comme sur une scène, tu joues, joues ta vie.  
Tu joues avec les autres comme des figurants flatteurs  
Qui sont tout juste bons pour vous mettre en valeur. **_

_**ooo**_

o

Kisame ignorait la plupart des détails, mais il savait que si Itachi avait trahi sa famille, c'était parce qu'il s'en était lassé. Il s'était servi d'eux, comme il se servait de tous ceux qui l'entouraient, puis en avait eu assez, et les avait laissés tomber. Comme il en avait aussi l'habitude. Il avait dû commencer par leur imposer toutes sortes de caprices, puis, quand ils lui avaient clairement dit non, il s'en était débarrassé.  
Itachi était comme ça, il séduisait les gens, se servait d'eux, leur imposait ses sautes d'humeurs et ses caprices d'enfant mal-aimé, les utilisait par tous les moyens, pressait le citron jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une goutte de jus, puis abandonnait le zeste aux charognards.  
C'était puéril et égoïste. Et puis ?  
Itachi était son équipier. Il était comme ça, et Kisame savait qu'il aurait été stupide d'essayer de le changer.

o

_**ooo**_

_**Et si de temps en temps tu veux calmer tes envies  
Tu dis : "C'est moi qui mène, c'est moi qui choisis !"  
Et quand ils ont rempli leur besogne, animal,  
Tu les jettes avec dégoût comme on jetterait son journal. **_

_**ooo**_

o

Mais les membres de la renommée famille Uchiha n'avaient pas apprécié d'être traités comme de vulgaires pions par un enfant. Alors Itachi avait appliqué la première leçon de son ancien capitaine chez les anbus : les morts ne peuvent plus ennuyer personne. Mais il n'avait pas tué son petit frère. Il se disait probablement qu'il pourrait l'utiliser plus tard. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il avait répondu à Kisame quand ce dernier lui avait demandé les raisons de ce brutal élan de fraternité.  
Mais l'homme-requin avait un point de vue légèrement différent sur la question. En fait, si cruel qu'il soit, Itachi n'avait tout simplement pas pu se résoudre à tuer le seul membre de sa famille qui l'ait jamais aimé. Enfin, ça ne l'empêchait pas de jouer avec Sasuke.  
Mais il manquait encore un personnage au jeu du porteur de sharingan : un dieu. Quelqu'un à aimer, à adorer, un but... Qu'il ne pourrait évidement pas atteindre. Après tout, cet être ne serait jamais qu'un faire-valoir de plus.

o

_**ooo **_

_**Quand ils deviennent gênants, quand ils deviennent trop fous,  
Comme la reine dans Alice, tu cries "Trancher le cou !"  
Mais le grand amour, il faut l'avoir connu,  
Tu en a trouvé un, mais impossible, bien entendu. **_

_**ooo**_

o

"Pourquoi m'a-t-il encore envoyé au loin ? Il me manque..."  
Kisame laissa son partenaire poursuivre son monologue à sa guise. Il avait assez rapidement compris qu'Itachi se lamentait d'avantage pour le plaisir de s'entendre se plaindre que par désir d'être consolé. Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre qu'un confident, qui ne risquerait pas de lui faire de l'ombre, de lui voler la vedette du théâtre qu'il avait fait de sa vie. Il avait simplement envie de pleurnicher, comme les petits enfants qui trépignent pour attirer l'attention.  
Et surtout, il appréciait les brèves questions de Kisame à propos de cette idylle d'adolescente. Il aimait qu'on cherche à savoir ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Alors Kisame continuait à l'interroger, même s'il connaissait les réponses à chacune de ses questions. Peut-être qu'au fond, lui aussi avait pris goût à cette comédie. Itachi avait toujours été excellent acteur.  
Et Kisame avait fini par s'attacher à ce doux cinglé, et s'était retrouvé pris au piège lui aussi, obligé de jouer le jeu de ce gamin capricieux pour pouvoir continuer à rester avec lui.

o

_**ooo**_

_**Tu l'entretiens, à coup d'soupirs, à coup de pleurs,  
Mais comme tu aimes le drame, tu trouves ton compte dans le malheur.  
Ça te donne du mystère pour tous ceux qui t'entourent,  
Et tu peux dire tout haut que tu connais le grand amour. **_

_**ooo**_

o

Mais un jour, inéluctablement, le précieux amour d'Itachi se lasserait à son tour de son jouet. Et l'abandonnerait, comme son mignon avait abandonné les siens avant lui. Douce ironie, songea Kisame. La boucle était bouclée. L'acteur s'était pris à son propre jeu, prisonnier du rôle qu'il s'était lui-même écrit. L'épée de Damoclès se faisait de plus en plus sentir au dessus de sa tête fragile.  
Et Kisame s'inquiétait pour son acolyte.  
Comment réagirait-il quand il se ferait à nouveau rejeter ?

o

_**ooo**_

_**Je crois que je peux prédire, même n'étant pas prophète,  
Qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça va te tomber sur la tête.  
Le réveil sera pénible, ma chatte, ma jolie,  
Ce jour-là, quand le charme sera parti. **_

_**ooo**_

o

Enfin, pour l'instant, Itachi restait le favori de son cher et tendre. L'unique et précieux jouet d'un être changeant, telle une délicate poupée de porcelaine dans les mains d'une petite fille. D'ailleurs le brun avait le physique de l'emploi, avec son corps d'Apollon... Vraiment, ironie quand tu nous tiens, soupira Kisame. Mais lui, qu'était-il donc au milieu de ces idoles trop parfaites ? Un poisson hideux qui les dévorait de ses yeux globuleux depuis son aquarium, probablement.  
Et pourtant le propriétaire du samehada priait pour que ce sinistre jeu puisse continuer, ignorant cet étrange sentiment de malaise qui grandissait au fond de lui. Il se sentait comme un enfant devant son spectacle préféré, qui voit venir la fin. Surtout, surtout, pourvu que le rideau ne se referme pas ! Ce morbide univers assurait le peu d'équilibre qu'il restait à Itachi.  
Si jamais il venait à se briser...  
Alors Itachi se retrouverait à nu, sans défense.  
Et Kisame sourit. Non, pas sans défense. Après tout, tant qu'ils seraient là, tous les deux, le spectacle pourrait continuer. Un seul spectateur suffisait. Et si tout ce dont le traître des Uchiha avait besoin, c'était son animal de compagnie ?  
Un requin, drôle de chien fidèle, conclut-il.

o

_**ooo**_

_**Mais en attendant, continue, c'n'est pas encore trop tard,  
Tu es belle, tu plais toujours, même s'il te faut un peu de fard  
Vas-y joue, joue, joue, fais pleurer, fais souffrir,  
Y'en aura toujours pour applaudir. **_

_**ooo**_


End file.
